riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Maryland Doom Fest
The Maryland Doom Fest is a festival held in Fredrick, Maryland, USA. As expected from the title, the festival mainly is a showcase of Doom Metal with some Stoner Metal and Sludge Metal in the lineup as well. Though a continuation of doom festivals in the Maryland area, the name of the festival itself is likely a play on Maryland Deathfest, a popular festival in Baltimore, Maryland. Since the festival's formation in 2015, the event has hosted several acts in the scene whether from Maryland or other parts of the world, along with special one-time reunions. Lineups 2015 The 2015 edition of The Maryland Doom Fest was held from June 26 to June 28 at Cafe 611 in Fredrick, Maryland. 2016 The 2016 edition of The Maryland Doom Fest was held from June 24 to June 26 at Cafe 611 in Fredrick, Maryland. Spirit Caravan were intended to headline the June 24 date but on February 28 Wino announced the reformation of The Obsessed, therefore changing the respective band for the date. On April 10, an announcement was made that Orodruin were no longer able to play the festival that year. The next day, Foghound would be announced as their replacement.Facebook postAccessed 11 April 2016 Notably, this is the first gig also for Internal Void since breaking up in 2013. Notably their set will span an hour and feature the "Standing on the Sun" lineup performing together for the first time in 23 years.The ObeliskMaryland Doom Fest 2016: Internal Void to Perform as Standing on the Sun Lineup for First Time in 23 Years, accessed 20 May 2016. On June 22 it was announced that Orthodox would no longer be able to play the festival and thus were replaced by Brimstone Coven. 2017 The 2017 edition of The Maryland Doom Fest was held from June 23 to June 25 at Cafe 611 in Fredrick, Maryland. A pre-show featuring Valkyrie, Beastmaker, Weed Is Weed, Borracho, Sweet Heat and Spillage was held on June 22 at Cafe 611.the Maryland Doom Fest FacebookAccessed 25 August 2017 A separate show was held at Guido's Speakeasy featuring Black Pussy, Black Dominia, Brother Ox, Thousand Vision Mist and Bailjack.The Maryland Doom Fest FacebookAccessed 25 August 2017 2018 After the 2017 edition was finished it was announced on Facebook that a 2018 edition of the festival was happening, with a full lineup announcement on Halloween. On 13 April 2018 The Midnight Ghost Train announced they were ending the band with a small final tour to close out their career, with their performance at Maryland Doom Fest confirmed to be their final live performance. 2019: Doom Hawg Day In late December the people behind The Maryland Doom Fest would announce a one-day marquee event known as Doom Hawg Day. This event would happen on 2 February 2019 at Cafe 611 in Frederick, Maryland.Facebook Event *'Pale Divine' *Kingsnake *Faith in Jane *The Age of Truth *Horehound *Stone Dust Riders *Seasick Gladiator *Freedom Hawk *Shadow Witch *Thonian Horde *Thunderchief *Dee Calhoun 2019: The Maryland Doom Fest On 15 October 2018, The Maryland Doom Fest confirmed that the fifth annual fest was set for 20 - 23 June 2019, with a full lineup to be announced on Halloween as per Maryland Doom Fest tradition. On 31 October the entire lineup would be announced as a three-day event. As a special bonus, a fourth day would be added in observance of the 20th anniversary of Stoner Hands of Doom and featuring several bands who performed at the festival. A second venue would be added in Guido's Speakeasy for the 2019 edition. It would also be confirmed that Belzefuzz's appearance at the 2019 edition will be their last performance.The Obelisk 2020: Doom Hawg Day On 1 January it would be announced that the bookers behind The Maryland Doom Fest would once again be hosting Doom Hawg Day, with the second edition taking place on 1 February 2020 at Cafe 611 in Fredrick, Maryland.The Obelisk *'Faith in Jane' *Bailjack *Galactic Cross *Wrath of Typhon *Cavern *Knoxxville *Strange Highways *The Age of Truth *Et Mors 2020: The Maryland Doom Fest External Links *Official Facebook References Category:Festival Category:Maryland Category:Event Category:Doom Metal Category:Traditional Doom